Premonición
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: Cuando el corazón duele porque no tienes el valor para decir te amo. Pero tu subconsciente puede confabularse con el destino creando una nueva oportunidad no solo para el amor sino para vivir. Advertencia: este fin contiene relación chico x chico (yaoi) y escenas amorosas de cama (lemon) Pareja Sousuke x Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Premonición.

Capítulo 1.

Su corazón dolía. Comprendía que Rin requería viajar a Tokio, su futuro podría depender de dicha reunión. Sabía que el chico se iría lejos de él. Era lo mejor para que el peli rojo cumpliera su sueño de ser nadador olímpico.

Tokio era menos lejos que Australia. El chico tiburón había recibido ofertas tanto Para representar a Japón, como para hacerlo por Australia. Quisiera o no el tiempo juntos se estaba agotando y el preso por múltiples sentimientos negativos nunca se había atrevido a confesar que lo amaba con locura, que desde que eran niños lo había visto como mucho más que a un amigo.

Pero en la mente del peli negro era mejor ser su amigo que ser despreciado y rechazado. Pese a conocer la nobleza en el corazón de rin, no quería cambiar las cosas. Era un total cobarde, uno que lamentaba cada día serlo.

Deseaba llamarlo pero ¿Con qué excusa lo haría? Ya se habían despedido, además el reloj marcaba las doce y cinco, ya era muy tarde para una llamada convencional. Con el dolor de su alma, cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

-Aló -contesto adormiladamente Sousuke.

-Sousuke mi hermano ha muerto -dijo en medio del llanto Gou.

-¡Déjate de bromas! ¿Cómo que Rin a muerto? –preguntó exigentemente.

-Idiota como crees que hare una broma como esa, nunca jugaría con la vida de mi hermano. Enciende el televisor.

Mecánicamente el chico ejecuto la orden de la peli roja. Tomo el control y encendió el televisor justo para ver la peor de las escenas.

El corazón se le detuvo, sus pulmones parecían haber frenado actividad. Un fuerte mareo casi lo hace caer al suelo, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro. Definitivamente todo tenía que ser una mentira, Rin no podía haber muerto.

Las imágenes eran desgarradoras, el tren a Tokio había salido de los rieles chocando contra un enorme camión tanque que trasportaba combustible.

Varios de los vagones terminaron volcados sobre el frio pavimento. Algunos vehículos particulares que se movilizaban a esa hora también sufrieron por el choque, aumentando no solo las pérdidas materiales, sino, también el número de víctimas.

Pese a la cortina de humo y las llamas Sousuke pudo constatar el cuerpo del peli rojo en medio de miembros de otras víctimas.

Ver al chico que tanto había amado por años en la vía sucia en medio de un enorme charco de sangre y con la puerta de un vehículo sobre parte de su torso, le desgarro cada fibra de su ser. Simplemente todo se volvió oscuro para él.

Sus mejillas se hallaban húmedas, su garganta le dolía a más no poder y sus ojos se hallaban tan hinchados que ardían al intentar abrirlos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro abrir los ojos, contemplando el paisaje a su alrededor.

Todo estaba oscuro, era aun de noche, no había rastros de la funesta noticia, todo estaba igual como cuando se fue a dormir. Por la ventana de su habitación se notaba la calle tranquila, todo había sido un sueño ¡Un maldito sueño! Uno tan real como para que aun en sus efectos colaterales le oprimiera el pecho costándole respirar.

Tan estresado por el viaje de Rin se hallaba que había soñado con su muerte. Sentía que las cosas no podían seguir así, todo podía ser producto de la paranoia de saberlo lejos, pero ¿Si tal vez algo si le hubiese pasado a Rin? ¿O estuviera por pasarle? Sin analizar mucho la situación se vistió y salió de su casa con cuidado de no despertar a sus padres.

La casa del peli rojo se hallaba a unas cuantas cuadras, así que corrió como si dejara la vida en ello. Al llegar a la casa, observó que podía hacer para ingresar a esta sin que la señora Matsukoa se enojara y lo echara de ahí.

Como siempre Rin tenía la costumbre de dejar la ventana abierta, por lo que subió a un árbol que estaba allí y con gran agilidad pese a al dolor de su hombro ingresando a la recamara del peli rojo. Su corazón sintió gran alivio al verlo dormido allí tan despreocupadamente, ¿Pero si el sueño era una premonición de lo que pasaría?

Contrario a su naturaleza reflexiva se lanzó sobre el chico dormido y lo abrazo, llorando sobre él. Si a ese loco le pasaba algo él se moriría, Rin no solo era su amigo, sino la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas desde que ambos eran unos niños. Sabía que no era correspondido y eso le lastimaba y más el hecho que su peli rojo no era suyo sino que todo indicaba que el corazón del chico le pertenecía a Haruka Nanase aunque este último se mostraba demasiado íntimo y cercano a Makoto Tachibana.

Tal vez eran conjeturas suyas, y los tres chicos solo eran buenos amigos, tal vez Tachibana tuviese una linda novia, porque dudaba que Nanase con esas manías raras que tenía no creyera que alguna chica lo aceptara.

Rin era diferente, las chicas que morían por él donde fuera eran muchas y eso lo hacía sentir celoso cada que salían a algún lugar, el día que el oji rubí le presentara una novia, Sousuke Yamazaki moriría en vida, pero eso era preferible a que su adorado peli rojo muriese, de alguna forma a través de los años se había dado al dolor de amar sin ser correspondido, porque él no podía ser más que un amigo. Pero no se sentía preparado para el chico tiburón amara a otra persona salvo a él. Era un egoísta pero no podía evitarlo.

Con los sentimientos revueltos y la razón nublada por el dolor se lanzó sobre aquella cama abrazando a ese chico que tantos líos causaba en su mente, llorando como nunca lo había hecho delante de nadie.

Rin al sentir que alguien lo apretaba y las lágrimas que le caían encima se despertó asustado. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver como Sousuke se hallaba sobre el llorando como un niño pequeño que ha perdido a alguien muy importante.

-¿Idiota que haces aquí? -pregunto Matsukoa bruscamente.

-¿Rin? -dijo el peli negro en medio de su llanto, abrazándolo con más fuerza aun.

-Tonto suéltame. -el chico tiburón comenzaba a impacientarse.

-No te mueras por favor -suplico el oji jade en medio de su delirio.

-Ahora sí que estas desvariando Sousuke, yo no pienso morir por ahora -contesto dándole un golpe suave en la espalda – tengo muchas cosas que hacer y sobre todo no pienso dejarte solo así nada más –termino con una de sus típicas sonrisas cada que le quería dar valor a alguien o simplemente mostrar que las cosas podían ir mejor.

Para el moreno, aquella expresión fue un detonante en su turbulento corazón y para completar la serie de acciones no planeadas bajo su meticulosamente, simplemente lo beso.

Con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la calidez de aquellos labios que había añorado por tantos años. Percibiendo la respiración agitada del menor, soltó en aquel contacto los sentimientos que por mucho tiempo había encerrado en su corazón como si se tratase de un baúl hermético.

Rin se sorprendió extremadamente pero no le rechazo, al contrario correspondió a aquel beso mientras le acariciaba los sedosos cabellos a su amigo.

El oxígeno hizo de las suyas reclamando un poco de atención, pues este era necesario para que ambos respiraran. Lentamente Sousuke se apartó caminando a una esquina de la habitación dándole la espalda al peli rojo.

-Perdón Rin, yo… yo mejor me voy, disculpa por molestarte.

-Nada de eso Soubaka, vienes te metes a mi habitación, me despiertas y te veo llorando como un mocoso que ha perdido a su mami y luego me besas y ahora piensas irte. Me debes una explicación. –Exigió el peli rojo.

-Perdón por las molestias, pero… no sé cómo explicarte… -respondió mirando al suelo- Mejor te dejo que descanses. Espero que te vaya bien y sea Tokio o Australia el lugar que decidas para cumplir tus sueños, espero que se hagan realidad.

-Idiota, suenas como si te despidieras por siempre de mí-. Rin pudo sentir el dolor en las palabras del peli negro. Temía que en el estado en que se notaba su mejor amigo hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera o esa era la sensación que daba. Corrió hasta él y haciéndole girar para que quedasen de frente le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Sousuke abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa. No entendía porque Rin lo besaba ¿Acaso si era correspondido? o ¿Esa era la forma de consolarlo?

-Perdón Rin -dijo cortando el beso -yo… ya no puedo más con esto. -expreso inhalando aire con fuerza -yo te he amado desde que somos niños, para mi tu eres más que un simple amigo, te amo como nunca creo que pueda hacerlo con nadie más pero por más que quiera estar a tu lado no puedo, ya no puedo nadar competitivamente, no puedo ser ni tu compañero ni mucho menos tu rival, no tengo forma de que me mires. Me quedare aquí en este pueblo simplemente rezando por tu felicidad anhelando cada día por verte. Pero de alguna manera estaré tranquilo porque estas vivo y feliz. Aunque sé que nunca corresponderás mis sentimientos, me alegra amarte.

Rin esta inmóvil ante tanta información. Sousuke se le había declarado de la forma más inesperada, pero a la vez parecía que se despedía de él. Acaso había renunciado a la esperanza sin ni siquiera decirle nada. Bueno el tampoco podía criticarlo ya que en parte estaban iguales. Rin amaba a Sousuke y de eso se había dado cuenta en los meses que estuvieron juntos en el Samezuka, pero nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo, tenía miedo ser rechazado, ¿Además que era eso de que él estaba vivo?

Con ternura se acercó al peli negro y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Idiota, no decidas por mí. No me niegues el derecho a amarte aunque solo hace unos meses que me di cuenta, de lo importante que eres para mí y de cuanto te amo, solo que ambos somos un par de estúpidos que no se habían dicho lo que sienten.

-¿Tú no estás enamorado de…? -callo pronunciarlo le hacía mucho daño

-Tonto ¿De quién más puedo estar enamorado sino de ti? Sabes hay un hermoso tiburón ballena que no se ha dado cuenta como lo observo, que no comprende que es él quien acelera mi corazón. - le sonrió de tal forma que Sousuke no pudo controlarse y le abrazo con fuerza.

Ambos chicos se contemplaron, perdiéndose en las profundidades de sus miradas, aquellas que no mienten y permitían ver más allá de lo externo, llegando hasta el fondo de sus corazones.

Sus labios se juntaron al unísono, besándose con ternura.

Sousuke envolvió entre sus brazos a Rin, parecía un sueño, pero uno hermoso no como aquel que había causado revuelo en su mente y su corazón. Siempre había anhelado estar así con el chico, pero siempre el miedo lo había paralizado. Alguna vez creyó que para alcanzar al peli rojo tenía que esforzarse para ser el mejor nadador y la consecuencia fue obtener una lección irreversible en su hombro, destruyendo las esperanzas que tenía. Pero ahora sentía que era diferente, había alcanzado a Rin pero no en un campo profesional sino uno mejor para él, estaba en el corazón del chico.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Hola, preciosas y preciosos por si hay algún chico por ahí que me lean. Un hermoso y feliz cumpleaños para nuestro tiburón favorito. Es un poco loco que tomara esta temática justo para un cumpleaños pero ya saben ando un poco loca XD. Espero les haya gustado, es con todo mi amor para una de mis parejas favoritas y creo que la que más loca me tiene en la actualidad, debo confesar que nunca había escrito pensando en un fandom en particular, solo lo hacía porque si y ya, libre al estilo Haruka pero el Sousuke y Rin me tiene cautivada.

Para finalizar debo decir, que la historia no termina aquí, esto es un twel shop. Ando trabajando duro en el segundo capítulo que espero tenerlo listo y publicarlo antes que termine la semana y para la otra un nuevo capítulo de corazón de hielo.

Besos achocolatados para todos.

Xiang Li 3


	2. Chapter 2

Premonición Capítulo 2

Con las esperanzas renovadas y sabiendo que era correspondido se atrevió a más. No quería desaprovechar un solo segundo. Depositó una de sus manos en el cuello del pelirrojo, inclinado un poco el cuello de este, buscando un mejor ángulo para el beso. Mientras el chico tiburón, entendiendo que quería su chico abrió la boca sacando su lengua y acariciando el labio del más alto, seduciéndolo con los movimientos de aquel dulce músculo. En segundos el beso había pasado de ser tierno a ser demandante, demostrando la necesidad de ambos. El tiempo perdido entre los dos por acallar sus sentimientos les pesaba en el corazón a ambos.

Sus lenguas bailaban al compás de la música producida por los fuertes latidos de ambos chicos. La tonada del amor surgía desde el fondo de sus pechos.

Los besos fueron insuficientes para los dos. Era como si en el cuerpo, alma y mente de ambos algo gritara por más, por permitir desbordar todos los sentimientos ocultos por años. El miedo de Sousuke, por perder a Rin, sumado por la necesidad del pelirrojo de decirle al moreno todo lo que sentía de una forma más profunda que solo palabras lo llevó a usar sus manos.

Rin acarició el brazo del moreno de una forma sutil que causaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en este. Ante la reacción del más alto el pelirrojo continúo con las caricias transportándose a su espalda. Dibujando círculos imaginarios sobre el suéter del más alto.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos querían separarse, había sido mucho tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos, auto engañados, escondiendo sus miradas cargadas de amor y anhelo solo para no ser descubiertos. Cambiando el nombre de las expresiones del otro para no hacerse falsas esperanzas, habían sido unos tontos gracias al miedo, pero ahora todas las murallas habían sido destruidas.

Anatómicamente es imposible no respirar, así que pese al dolor de ambos por romper el beso tuvieron que hacerlo. Rin se veía totalmente seductor ante los ojos de Sousuke, con los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados y las mejillas tan rojas como las finas hebras de aquel cabello sedoso del chico tiburón.

Para Rin, la mirada penetrante de Sousuke, junto con el vaivén acelerado en su pecho producto de una respiración agitada le producía que aquellas traviesas mariposas que anidaban en su estómago y que despertaban cada vez que pensaba en el dueño de las orbes más hermosas para él, aquellas joyas jade, se arremolinaron de tal manera lo impulsan a tener más de aquel chico frente a él.

-Sou, te amo -confesó sin tapujos el pelirrojo.

-Y yo a ti, Rin no sé cómo pude callarme tanto tiempo, ahora que estas así frente a mí solo quiero besarte y abrazarte.

-Hazlo, solo hazlo. Bésame como si no hubiese un mañana. Yo también lo deseo Sousuke.

La respuesta era más que obvia, no podía ser dicha con palabras que podían ser llevadas por el viento tal como las hojas que son arrebatadas de los árboles en otoño. Solo el contacto de sus labios podían expresar el sentir de ambos.

El calor en aquella habitación subía considerablemente, aunque no producto de las fuerzas naturales o el clima, lo hacía gracias aquellos dos cuerpos que se anhelaban mutuamente.

Sousuke sin esperar por alguna señal, ya el destino le había hablado en sueños, tomo la camiseta del pijama que usaba Rin y la lanzó lejos. Era mucho tiempo solo contemplando aquel hermoso cuerpo de lejos y sin poder tocar aquella piel nívea que tanto anhelaba. Beso el cuello del pelirrojo con ansias, deseaban tatuar sus sentimientos en cada célula del más bajo.

Rin, solo pudo soltar un suspiro fuerte. Los besos de Yamazaki eran fantásticos, embriagantes. Anhelaba ser tocado y besado por el moreno.

Sousuke, continuó acariciando con su lengua aquella tersa piel del cuello, teniendo cuidado de no dejar marcas, ya que Rin se molestia luego, pues podrían ser una molestia ahora que se hallaba en el proceso de presentarse ante los seleccionadores deportivos. Aunque se muriese de ganas por márcalo y decirle al mundo "Rin es mío" no lo haría.

Una de sus manos viajo hasta uno de aquellos botones rosa que adornaban su pecho, lo acaricio primero con sutileza luego con poco más de fuerza.

-Ahh -soltó Rin fuertemente provocando una mayor excitación en el más alto, pero a la vez un poco de miedo de ser escuchados. El pelinegro freno sus caricias, no sabía que haría si la madre de Rin los encontraba besándose y acariciando de tal manera.

-¿Porque te frenas Sousuke? Continua, no quiero que dejes de besarme y acariciarme de esa manera.

-Es mejor que pare ahora o luego no podré detenerme. Rin no quiero forzar mis deseos. Te amo completamente, por tu personalidad, por tus sentimientos y… -le daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo en voz alta - me encanta tu cuerpo, yo siempre he deseado hacerte mío.

-Si lo deseas, entonces no pares porque yo también lo deseo. ¡Sou esta noche hazme tuyo y se mío! - ordenó el chico tiburón, besando apasionadamente a su chico.

Sousuke se separó abruptamente del pelirrojo, sus palabras eran tan tentadoras y peligrosas a la vez.

-Rin, no quiero que hagamos esto solo por la pasión del momento. Entiende no quiero que solo seas mi amigo, yo aún no te he pedido que seas mi novio. Tú acepta…

El peli negro fue interrumpido por el dedo índice del ojo rubí.

-Tonto, siempre eres demasiado formal. Para mí está más que claro desde el primer beso que nos dimos que tú eres mi novio y yo el tuyo. Pero si quieres algo específico. Sí, sí acepto ser tu novio.

Sousuke simplemente pudo sonreír. Rin siempre iba más allá de sus expectativas, siempre le sorprendía. Sus labios se unieron por enésima vez en aquella noche. Las manos de Matsuoka acariciaban con fervor la espalda del pelinegro hasta que la ropa le fastidio a tal punto que sin disimulo comenzó a quitar la prenda.

-Rin ¿Y si tu madre o Kou nos descubren? -preguntó preocupado.

-Tranquilo, ellas no están. Mi madre tenía una salida con sus compañeras de trabajo a unas aguas termales y se llevó a Gou. Estamos solos, así que deja ya de poner excusas y hagámoslo de una vez. - indicó imperativamente empujando al más alto hasta llevarlo al borde de la cama.

-Si eso es lo que quieres mi tiburón pervertido, no tendré compasión de ti esta noche.

-Sousuke más hechos y menos palabras - dijo el Pelirrojo abriendo la cremallera del pantalón de su novio, despojándolo de este junto con el bóxer elastizado a rayas que usaba. Dejando a Yamazaki impactado por las acciones de su amante, quien no se bastó con desnudarlo sino que ahora acariciaba sin vergüenza alguna su miembro.

-Vaya, vaya no me digas que despertado el instinto depredador del tiburón. -Bromeo pícaramente el moreno. Deseaba saber hasta dónde llegaría el más bajo.

-No sabes cuánto- contesto el pelirrojo apoderándose de uno de los pezones del oji jade con sus labios, mientras con su mano seguía acariciando el miembro de este.

-Ahh, ahh - salía de la garganta del más alto. No quería admitirlo pero le encantaba la lascivia en su novio. Cerró los ojos disfrutando las atenciones que le brindaba el dueño de su corazón.

Matsuoka animado por las expresiones de placer de su chico quiso ir un poco más allá, tal vez en un plazo cercano no podría hacer volver a hacerlo, ya que conocía la personalidad reservada de Yamazaki.

El tiburocin se apodero de los carnosos labios del moreno, brindándole un apasionado beso, para luego con suma agilidad bajar hasta la pelvis de este y sin permiso ni recato alguno, beso la punta suave del pene del pelinegro.

Sousuke abrió los ojos y trato de sentarse en aquella mullida cama. No obstante una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo detuvo. Rin había introducido la gran erección en su boca con algo de torpeza, notándose su inexperiencia. Algo que complació al pelinegro, mientras le succionaba aquel miembro.

Yamazaki no pudo más que solo permitir aquel acto, se notaba que era la primera vez de Rin en hacerlo y eso lo enamoraba aún más, ya que ambos habían preservado sus cuerpos para alguien importante y saber en ese gesto que la persona más importante para el pelirrojo era él, le llenaba de gozo todo su ser.

Después de unos minutos de succiones, besos y lamidas, el moreno sintió que estaba a punto de culminar.

-Rin .detente yo voy a… -no pudo completar la frase pues el pelirrojo había aumentado el ritmo con que succionaba a la vez que pícaramente acariciaba los testículos del moreno con una de sus manos.

La boca y parte del rostro del Matsuoka quedaron completamente manchado por la semilla a de su novio.

-Rin, perdón yo…-Sousuke se sentía avergonzado.

-Es algo salado -dijo el más bajo sin ningún ápice de vergüenza.

-¿Es todo lo que dices después de provocar esta vergonzosa situación? -objeto Yamazaki -creo que ahora es tu turno. -sin permitir que Rin procesara la advertencia y con sus piernas temblando como gelatina producto del reciente orgasmo, tomo a su amante arrojándolo sobre la cama boca arriba. Ahora el dominaría por completo la situación.

Con un beso fugaz en los labios Sousuke comenzó un juego erótico de lamidas, mordiscos y besos sobre la tersa piel del pelirrojo. Su sabor era exquisito, siempre había anhelado saborearlo, hacerlo suyo y esta vez no era un sueño si no la más bella realidad.

Se deleitó explorando cada centímetro de aquella piel arrancándole los más sensuales gemidos a su novio. Una traviesa sonrisa afloro en los labios del moreno al notar como la erección de Rin se hallaba en completo apogeo. Aprovecharía la ocasión para provocar un poco de vergüenza en el chico tiburón, su venganza sería muy dulce.

Con calma acerco su mano a la entrepierna de Rin acariciándola suavemente como si no tuviese deseos de hacerlo a la vez que se apoderaba de uno de los pezones de este y lo mordisqueaba con energía hasta dejarlo rojo e hinchado.

Rin, arqueaba la espalda por el placer que sentía. La mirada de Sousuke se cargó de un brillo malicioso, le encantaba ver a Rin a su total merced. Tomo con su mano el pene de su novio y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo, cambiando súbitamente de ritmo unas veces más lento y otras másrápido. Haciendo que el Pelirrojo comenzara a desesperarse.

-Ahh,ahhh Sou, más rápido por favor- pedía el tiburoncín.

El oji jade al notar como el miembro de su amado aumentaba de tamaño y de temperatura lo dejo. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca del pelirrojo para humedecerlos, este sin objetar los lamio seductoramente, sabía lo que se avecinaba y lo anhelaba con ansías.

Sosuke introdujo suavemente uno de sus dedos en la entrada de su chico arrancándole más de aquellos gemidos que tanto le gustaba oír, eran música para él.

El interior de Rin era estrecho y húmedo sin embargo con los debidos movimientos del dedo de su novio iba dilatando adecuadamente, pronto llego un segundo dedo a su interior. El pelirrojo jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, las oleadas de placer eran intensas.

Sousuke se sentía satisfecho ya que pese a su inexperiencia estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tal vez leer un poco del tema le había servido. Además las expresiones de Rin lo animaban a continuar con su labor, saber que era el único que vería al fiero tiburón de aquella manera tan sexy le calentaba el corazón y algo más. Su miembro había recuperado la erección a tal magnitud que dolía, pero no quería andarse con prisas.

El moreno saco sus dos dedos del interior de su novio haciendo que este lo mirara de forma interrogativa.

La respuesta a la pregunta hecha por aquellos orbes rubíes pronto llego al sentir los labios del moreno en contacto con su entrada. El rostro del chico tiburón se puso más rojo que su cabello. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sousuke hiciera algo como eso. Había oído hablar del beso negro, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado lo satisfactorio que sería sentir la lengua de Sou humedeciendo aún más su entrada.

Luego de unos minutos el grueso miembro del más alto se deslizaba con un poco de dificultad en el interior del Pelirrojo, pero en vez de dolor lo que provocaba en este era una sensación de calidez y deleite incomparable. En parte saber que era el acto de amor más sublime que compartía con la persona que había capturado su corazón, le hacía sentir en la gloria y si a eso se le sumaba el tiempo que ambos se había anhelado en silencio, el acto pasaba de ser algo carnal a la más pura de las entregas del alma.

Los minutos pasaron como si fuera un susurro, las embestidas por parte del oji jade eran mayores a la vez que los gemidos de ambos mezclados con los besos apasionados que compartían. Pronto llegarían al clímax.

Entrelazando los dedos de sus manos ambos sellaban el momento exacto en que sus almas y cuerpo fueron uno solo. Donde el amor que sentían rompía las barreras del miedo, la soledad y las fronteras morales de una sociedad estigmatizada.

Rin no podía decir si había visto la aurora boreal o una lluvia de estrellas en aquel momento solo que se sentía totalmente completo. Para Sousuke su unión era más que las figuraciones que se describen en los libros románticos, simplemente era el momento que había deseado toda su existencia.

Ambos chicos se besaron tiernamente en silencio, abrazándose y diciendo por medio de respiraciones irregulares cuanto se amaban.

La noche casi había expirado, el amanecer se aproximaba rápidamente cuando ambos amantes abrazados se dormían presas del cansancio pero con sus almas satisfechas por estar juntas.

NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios a quienes lo han hecho, además de sus me gusta en face, poner mi historia como favorita en fanfiction. Pido disculpa por no poder publicar el jueves, la verdad es que me ha sido pesado escribir por el exceso de trabajo, hay momentos en donde las manos me pesan y me duelen y los ojos me arden, demasiado tiempo en el pc, pero que se le va a hacer la plata no nace en los arboles hay que trabajar XD.

Espero poder haber capturado adecuadamente el sentimiento de amor en este capítulo y que no se haya ido solo a lo carnal, interrumpí tanto que me preocupaba no lograr el objetivo, bueno tal vez solo este siendo paranoica y si les agrade esta locura que he escrito con todo mi corazón pese a las interrupciones, al jefe y a los chismosos. Mil gracias a G-chan que me dio una mano revisando la ortografía y la redacción.

Ya solo nos queda un capítulo y terminamos este fic, bueno al principio iba a hacer un oneshot luego un twoshot pero nos ha salido tres capítulos. Espero poder publicar el capítulo 3 el Lunes.

Ahora una dedicación especial a mis amigas del grupo en face SouRin fandom latino, a Aurora la maga y a mi senpai y amiga G-chan.

Nos leemos, besos achocolatados Xiang Li 3


	3. Chapter 3

Premonición capítulo 3.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, en medio de un desorden garrafal en aquel cuarto, totalmente desnudos, solo cubiertos por el sudor y una fina manta que solo tapaba algunos puntos de la anatomía de ambos chicos despertaban perezosamente. El peli negro fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

Sousuke aún se sentía en el cielo, con su amante sobre su pecho disfrutaba del olor embriagante de su cabello, con ternura lo abrazo mientras sonreía. El rostro del chico tiburón era hermoso, un ángel terrenal. Con cuidado delineo el contorno de sus facciones con la yema de su dedo índice.

-Sou eres un pervertido, aprovechas que estaba durmiendo para hacerme ya sabe que cosas. - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo ladinamente.

-Es inevitable serlo contigo, tú derrochas sensualidad.-respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No me digas que quieres hacerlo de nuevo. Valla que no te cansas –bromeo el ojo rubí.

-Contigo siempre quiero hacerlo, aunque no me quejo de poder estar así contigo. Simplemente abrazados. -dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Sabes todos los años que anhele tenerte entre mis brazos.

-Oye eso fue más que un abrazo, pero si me das un beso aquí, -señaló su boca -yo no me enojaría. –la picardía del más bajo no tenía límites.

-Rin, no me tientes o nunca saldrás de esta habitación. -expresó el peli negro girando y quedando sobre su novio. Acorralándolo entre sus brazos y la cama.

El sol brillaba con tal fuerza y ya que la ventana había quedado abierta, sus rayos llegaba muy cerca de la cama, fastidiando a los enamorados.

-¿Sou qué hora es?

-umh no sé, déjame ver -el peli negro se sentó en la cama tomando su móvil y constatando la hora.

-Rin son las nueve y treinta y cinco minutos.

-¿Queeé? -gritó el oji rubí. – Yo debía salir en el tren de las siete de la mañana, bueno ya no hay remedio perdí mi cita.

-Perdón no quería que perdieras esta oportunidad, sé que esperabas con ansias la reunión de hoy.

-No te preocupes, aún hay otros reclutadores que me han llamado, además está la opción de Australia, que es la mejor de todas.

-Es la mejor -repitió Sousuke con tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Sousuke? – preguntó el tiburoncín al notar el cambio en la voz de su amado.

-Nada, solo es que…

-no te pones así por nada, ya deja de ocultarme cosas por favor. –se quejó Matsukoa.

-Lo siento, mi egoísmo me consume. Sé que lo mejor para ti es irte lejos, y Australia es la mejor opción. Pero con solo pensar que te vas lejos mi corazón duele. Yo no puedo estar contigo y eso me frustra. Saber que dañe mi hombro y ya no puedo hacer nada.

-idiota, sé que te duele no poder nadar, pero no es el fin del mundo. ¿Pero no has contemplado otras opciones?

-¿cómo cuáles? -pregunto el moreno.

-Bueno veras, tu increíble y apuesto novio tiene la solución –fanfarroneo el chico - Con Lory estuvimos hablando sobre ti y me dijo que hay un programa de becas entre los gobiernos de Japón y Australia para jóvenes con buenos promedios y bueno me atreví a mandar tu información. Lory tiene un amigo en que trabaja en la embajada japonesa en Sídney y nos está ayudando, todo apunta a que tienes oportunidad de obtener una.

-¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –expresó secamente el más alto.

Rin le sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso. Conocía aquella expresión de su novio, no le gustaba que decidieran por él. Sousuke siempre había sido muy independiente.

-Cuando tuviera más información además primero quería confirmar algunos detalles en Tokio, por eso viajaba hoy para allá, bueno además de hablar con los reclutadores nacionales. Aunque ya lo había hablado con tu padre y le gustó la idea, solo quería darte una sorpresa.

-Así, que ambos están decidiendo por mí y yo ni enterado. ¿Se puede saber mi sabelotodo a que carrera se supone que estoy aspirando? porque déjame decirte que no haré nada raro, no bailare con tutu ni cantare con algún sombrero en ninguna plaza y tampoco quiero ser cocinero por más que digas que mi comida es la mejor.

-Jajaja, me encanta cuando frunces el ceño, te vez adorable. – expresó el Matsukoa acariciando el pecho del otro chico.

-Rin, yo no soy adorable y basta ya de los secretos, dime de una vez -exigió el más alto.

-Está bien, según tu perfil, en los documentos pusimos que aspirabas a ser maestro, medico deportivo.

-Creo que me confundes con tu amigo Tachibana, yo para profesor no sirvo.

-No, eres bueno enseñando a nadar además amas la natación tanto como yo, puedes instruir jóvenes, no solo niños. También está la opción de medicina, eres bueno en ciencias, y podrías ayudar a personas que han tenido traumas deportivos, tal vez seas mi médico personal. -le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

-Eso si me gusta, bueno terminare accediendo a tus caprichos, pero eso tendrá un costo lo pagaras por cuotas una hoy y la otra cuando tenga mi consultorio.

-Si ¿se puede saber sensei cuál es la cuota de hoy? –inquirió sensualmente.

-Ya que se pasó la hora de tu reunión y no iras a ningún lado hoy, tienes tiempo libre – dijo el moreno acariciando los músculos del brazo derecho de su chico-. Veamos: sonsacaste a mi padre y a Lory para llevarme a Australia, además de escoger mi carrera sin consultarme y agregándole que tendré que estudiar como loco para pasar el examen de admisión, creo que lo más justo es te la pases todo el día conmigo. -dijo mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. – necesito un poco de motivación la de anoche no es suficiente. –agrego bajando su traviesa mano a lo largo de la espalda del peli rojo.

-Eres un pervertido Sou -respondió el oji rubí pasándole la lengua por los labios, invitándolo a comenzar un beso lujurioso.

-¿pervertido? imposible no serlo si me tientas así. -lo atrajo hacia el besándole con pasión mientras con sus manos acariciaba la tersa piel del chico tiburón, bajando maliciosamente hasta sus nalgas. Rin se sentía en la gloria, pequeños gemidos comenzaban a salir de su garganta hasta que el fuerte gruñir de su estómago los interrumpió

-lo siento, creo que tengo hambre. -dijo el peli rojo aun sentado sobre el regazo del más alto.

-Está bien, preparare algo para desayunar y luego no te me escaparas.

Después de media hora Sousuke subía al cuarto del tiburoncín luciendo únicamente un bóxer elástisado a rayas y una bandeja con el alimento para los dos.

Rin había arreglado un poco la habitación y se había dado una ducha rápida, preparándose para seguir jugando con su ahora novio. Decidido llamar a los reclutadores con los cuales tenía la cita que había fallado para pedir excusas por su no asistencia.

-Chico por fin das señales, temíamos que hubieras sido una de las victimas del fatal accidente.

-¿Accidente?

-Si el que sufrió el tren en el que venias.

-Perdón, es que tuve un contratiempo y no pude abordar el tren. –comentó el chico, ni loco diría que le cogió la tarde por estar haciendo el amor con su novio hasta casi rayar el alba.

-Me alegra saber que estas a salvo, después organizaremos otra reunión.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión –se despidió Rin, inquieto por la información obtenida. Una hipótesis se le cruzo por la mente. Rápidamente encendió la televisión para ver cuál podría ser el accidente del que hablaban los mayores. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro cuando vio la cruel escena; el tren de las siete de la mañana, justo en el que el peli rojo debía viajar se había salido de los rieles chocando con un camión tanque que trasportaba gasolina y algunos vehículos de menor tracción también habían colapsado. La escena era desgarradora.

-Rin te traje el… -Sousuke no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta que su novio se hallaba paralizado llorando, observo el televisor y justo la escena que había cruzado por sus sueños se había hecho realidad con la diferencia de que el Matsukoa no estaba allí.

Se sentó al lado del peli rojo abrazándolo con fuerza mientras a ambos se les salían las lágrimas al ver la magnitud del accidente.

-Anoche vine aquí porque me tuve un sueño contigo, justo te vi como muestran ahora en las noticias, pensé que era paranoia mía porque te ibas pero ahora doy gracias al cielo de que actué sin pensar.

Rin se acercó más al cuerpo de su amante, él lo había salvado de la muerte.

Después de un rato de procesar la noticia, ambos chicos desayunaron y se arreglaron. Visitarían un templo para agradecer la premonición que el peli negro había tenido y orar por las almas de las víctimas. También irían a la tumba de Torachi Matsukoa, Rin quería presentar a su novio ante su padre.

El día termino y con él una montaña rusa de emociones. Al día siguiente ambos decidieron formalizar su relación hablando con los señores Yamazaki, estos en parte se sospechaban de los sentimientos de ambos. Estos aceptaron la relación de los chicos. Rin siempre había sido como un hijo para ellos y ahora era la pareja de su hijo.

Gou se sorprendió muchísimo al saber que su hermano y el peli negro ahora eran novios. Lloro por dos horas seguidas al saber la historia de cómo habían pasado los hechos mientras ella se hallaba con su madre de viaje.

La señora Matsukoa no le agradó mucho "las preferencias sexuales" de su primogénito, porque temía a lo que dijera la sociedad aparte que en el futuro quería tener nietos. Pero Rin le restó importancia ya que la relación entre ambos no era muy buena que pudiera decirse.

Después de un mes Sousuke y Rin viajaban a Australia juntos, Rin esperaba llegar a ser el mejor nadador olímpico y Sousuke sería un excelente medico deportivo, pese a no ser su idea, las locuras de Rin le habían devuelto los sueños y las esperanzas.

Lory y Rusell los esperaban con los brazos abiertos, ahora tenían dos apuestos jóvenes en su casa, su familia había crecido.

El tiempo paso aceptando las nuevas realidades en la vida de ambos y preparándose para emprender una nueva vida, la lucha por los sueños de ambos en Australia, algo lejos de Japón pero lo importante es que ambos estarían juntos y lucharían contra el viento, el mar, los problemas e incluso la misma muerte todo en nombre de su amor.

Y quizás el destino en el futuro les diera una que otra sorpresa, nada se podía saber aunque Sousuke ya llevaba tres semanas seguidas soñando con calcetines y biberones color rosa.

Fin.


End file.
